Diamante de fuego
by Layla Redfox
Summary: Durante la rebelión de Diamante Rosado, a años luz del planeta tierra, en una de las colonias cerca al planeta Madre, un diamante y una perla entrenan, hablando del futuro. / Día 2 del KiriBaku Month - Tema: Crossover


**Diamante de fuego**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Día 2 del **KiriBaku Month** \- Tema: Crossover _

[Crossover con Steven Universe, basado en los dibujos de Franeridart en Tumblr]

.

.

.

.

Cuando Eijirou cae al suelo tras recibir un golpe en la cara, se cuestiona de nuevo si esto es buena idea, aunque de todas formas siente que no puede negarse.

—Levántate, ¿o ya te cansaste?

Responder que sí sería ridículo, y muy penoso, así que se aguanta las ganas de decir que le duele todo el cuerpo, cosa que le parecía imposible hace tan solo unos días.

Se pasa una mano por la frente, asegurándose de que la gema ubicada ahí no se haya rasgado o quebrado todavía. Siente la perla lisa y sin rasguños, así que decide que no hay problema.

—E-Estoy bien —asegura rápidamente, poniéndose de pie—. Sigamos.

Se fija entonces que su alabarda se encuentra muy lejos, y que para tomarla debe pasar de la gema frente a él.

—Entonces ven —le dice Diamante de fuego, preparándose para atacar solo con las manos.

No lo dice como una orden, pero Eijirou lo siente de esa manera, por costumbre. De todas formas, va a ello y corre hacia la otra gema. Sin embargo, no es tan diestro en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo todavía, todo lo contrario de Diamante de fuego, así que es casi imposible pasarlo sin terminar en el suelo nuevamente después de varios intercambios de golpes y patadas, bastante torpes de su parte cabe destacar.

Lo único bueno, es que termina tirado cerca de su arma, cosa que no fue intencional ni nada planeada, pero debe aprovecharla. No será tan bueno en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo todavía, pero sabe cómo usar su propia arma, ya que literalmente es otra extensión de su cuerpo a pesar de estar separada.

Alcanza la alabarda y se levanta rápidamente, y comienza a correr nuevamente hacia la otra gema, apuntándola con la lanza, pensando en una maniobra que no lo haga terminar en el suelo como hace un momento. Sin embargo, cada ataque es esquivado con velocidad por Diamante de fuego, quien se hace a un lado una y otra vez y apenas se fija por donde retrocede. En un parpadeo, toma el otro lado del arma y tira de ella, Eijirou incluido. No es sorpresa que lo derribe, otra vez.

Eijirou, esa pobre perla roja, se queja en el suelo y se pregunta cómo Diamante de fuego sabe pelear tan bien, si se supone que no debería saber, al menos no todavía, y no con sus propias manos. Ni siquiera ha elegido que arma materializar todavía.

—Vamos, Perla, si quisiera pelear con niños habría tomado un rubí cualquiera de la guardería.

Seguramente un rubí recién salido del suelo sería mucho más eficiente que Eijirou, pero siente que si lo dice en voz alta será golpeado hasta desvanecerse.

—Es que es muy fuerte, mi Diamante.

Recibe como respuesta un chasquido de lengua.

—Katsuki, que me digas Katsuki —Le entrega su arma cuando está de pie, y pasa de él—. Eso es todo por hoy, mañana seguimos.

Eijirou mira su alabarda y luego a… Katsuki, y el cómo se está marchando. Guarda el arma dentro de su cuerpo, a través de la perla de su frente rápidamente para alcanzarlo.

—¿Y… como aprendió a pelear así? —se atreve a preguntarle, porque si su Diamante insiste en que lo llame por nombre inventado, siente que puede presentarle sus dudas.

Y aunque Katsuki lo mira un segundo, como si estuviera analizándolo (todavía), termina respondiéndole.

—Un Jaspe que conocí hace un par de siglos me enseñó.

—Oh, ¿y dónde está ahora?

—Lo enviaron a pelear contra los rebeldes en la colonia de Diamante Rosa. Pero siento que, conociéndolo, tal vez termine uniéndose a la ridícula rebelión.

Eijirou parpadea. Solo ha escuchado de los disturbios en la colonia de Diamante Rosa porque es la perla de otro Diamante, Katsuki, quien no tiene la existencia suficientemente larga para poseer colonias propias.

—¿Sabe lo que piensan los rebeldes?

—Solo que están en contra del sistema de los diamantes, y Toshinori, ese Jaspe, siempre lo ha estado también, pero nunca habría iniciado una rebelión. Solo se puso un nombre propio, como tú y como yo.

Katsuki se gira a mirarlo, como si le preguntara que piensa de todo eso, y Eijirou siente que de repente lo atraviesa con sus ojos rojos y anaranjados. Pero eso no evita que pueda seguir diciéndole lo que está pensando.

—¿Y quisiera ir a pelear allá?

Su diamante se encoje de hombros.

—Supongo que en el fondo es así, pero en parte… es porque quisiera hacer algo más que gobernar planetas y ya.

Se queda callado un segundo, mirando un punto fijo en el suelo, con el ceño fruncido.

Sin querer, Eijirou lo mira cuidadosamente, apreciando sus brillantes facciones, y el intimidante pero atrayente aura que emitía. Cerca de Katsuki, inevitablemente sentía calor, pero Eijirou presentía y temía que era algo más que su poder de fuego. Que quizás por el hecho de que lo parecía inevitablemente precioso, sobretodo en esa peculiar forma suya, más pequeño, más cercano a él. Por la verdadera forma de Katsuki era un tanto aterradora.

—Como sea, —dice Katsuki, sacándolo de su ensoñación—, por ahora debo conformarme con entrenar contigo.

—Lamento no ser de utilidad, mi Diamente —Eijirou baja la cabeza con pena.

—Deja de tratarme de usted, y con ese título estúpido, al menos cuando estamos solos.

Entonces, una luz rodea a Katsuki repentinamente. La figura de luz se hace más y más alta, y luego se apaga, dejando a la vista la verdadera forma de Diamante de fuego, en toda su grandeza, literalmente.

—De otra forma tus ideales se perderán bajo las ordenes y costumbres de mis hermanas. Y no debes dejar eso suceda, Eijirou.

Que diga su nombre inventado con esa voz sumamente potente y grave lo toma por sorpresa, y casi se va de espaldas, pero logra mantenerse en pie.

—E-Está bien.

Katsuki lo mira de lado antes de girarse y seguir caminando. Eijirou está a punto de seguirlo, sin embargo, otra duda cruza por su mente.

—Eh, Katsuki…

Su diamante lo mira por encima del hombro.

—¿Acaso tú… planeas ir algún día en contra de los demás diamantes, así como los rebeldes que van contra Diamante Rosa?

Katsuki no responde de inmediato.

—¿Tienes miedo de que lo haga?

—Temo que tengas que enfrentar eso tú solo.

Katsuki ladea la cabeza.

—¿No vas a acompañarme?

Eijirou se sobresalta.

—¡Por supuesto que sí!

Se arrepiente al segundo siguiente de levantar la voz, pero el amago casi invisible de sonrisa en el rostro de Katsuki hace que se calme.

—Entonces, hasta que consiga más aliados, tú estás bien. Y eso me basta.

Sigue caminando, dejando a Eijirou procesar su respuesta.

Al inicio, cuando lo asignaron para ser la perla de Diamante de Fuego, no estaba seguro de nada, porque le aterraba la idea de ser menospreciado como las perlas rojas anteriores. Y cuando Katsuki le insistió y prácticamente le interrogó sobre sus pensamientos y su nombre, tampoco estaba seguro de responder, mucho menos estaba seguro de acceder a entrenar junto a él.

Pero, han pasado una mañana entera entrenando y de alguna manera, no siente que sea algo tan incorrecto ahora, sintiéndose un poco más seguro de lo que están haciendo.

Y con esa sensación en el cuerpo, Eijirou solo puede sonreír.


End file.
